Garrett x P
by Problematic Grace
Summary: This is a teaser for my friend named Garrett, I said I would write him a fanfiction with something he loved and hre it is. A lovestory beyond any other. Human turned to potato and then they fall in love with a twist at the end. T for language.


Garrett x Potato (TeeHee) - Not My Potato

Garrett was hungry one night, there was a lot of good stuff in the fridge, but he was in the mood for his favorite midnight snack. Potatoes. He doesn't know when this obsession started, or how long it's been going on, but there was no problem at all. Sure he had to go out and buy about 6 bags every month, but it was all good.

He got up from his bed, his black shorts brushed against blue sheets. "Why, why do I always end up having this weird craving...Something has to be wrong with me. Maybe, I have a secret love for these things. These delicious and delectable creations that come out of the ground. "I wish one day that I myself could become a potato." He opened the door to his room and saw that there was a row of potatoes lined on the floor to the living room. He followed them and saw a giant potato with a wizard hat on and a wand. There were no eyes or mouth. It was pretty scary, but Garrett just wanted to hug and eat it.

"Become a potato, and live your dream, my son." It somehow said. The wand twitched and Garrett felt a pain in his legs and back. It was so painful, he let out a big and gut wrenching scream. _It doesn't look like it hurts in the damn movies! OH MY FUCKING LAGGAN! _He thought to himself letting out another scream.

Finally, he closed his eyes and the pain was gone. He felt normal and there was no more pain. But he did feel...small. He looked around and found out in no time that he himself was a potato. "Is this a dream? Haha, who am I kidding, no pain like that can come from a dream, even one of my dreams. Well, I'm a potato now, might as well make the best of it. I now have to live my life as one of these people. earn their way if life. Soak in their wisdom and stay away from boiling water. LIVE FOR THE POTATOES!" He said

He looked around and saw potatoes with kawaii and sugoi faces. You could tell the girls from the boys, easy, and there was this one potato with the most beautiful eyes. They were the color of hazel. There is nothing in the world that could compare to it. He was entranced for life. Her hair was long and brown. It was beautiful. It was just laying down on her skin let down. There was no wind and this wasn't some weird fanfiction or movie.

He tried to walk over to her but failed. He realized soon that he had to roll. So he rolled over to her. _They see me rollin, they hatin', thinking I'm so potato and nerdy. _He sung to himself. "Hello, fellow potato. Are those space pants because that ass is out of this world. (His actual words)." She laughed and turned to him.

"Why thank you. That is one of the stupidest things someone's ever said to me. You're cute, let's go out." She winked and leaned in and kissed him. His potato heart beat fast and he just went into shock. He mumbled, "Yes." And rolled away with pride.

The next day he met up with her and they hung out for a while. They talked all the time and then finally she kissed him on the cheek again. He stood in shock once more and then hugged her. He was helplessly in love and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted to stay with her forever. "I wonder what I the real world looks like now that I'm gone." But little did he know that once he was gone a copy of his appeared and took his spot. The potato raves continued and he never noticed the potatoes race getting smaller and smaller by the day. 2 were gone a night. He had spent so much time with his new and true love, there was no one else in his life that he would have to care about. But little did he know that was all about to change. One day, the copy of arrett had seen the two potatoes rolling around and got a bit startled, but nonetheless, he was as hungry as a hippo. He wanted to get a potato, NOW! So he reached down on the floor and picked up Zoey, Garrett potato girlfriend, and brought her up to the table where she was going to be peeled and then boiled and ate for a snack.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY POTATO!" Garrett yelled in anger. He was going to propose to her today and there was nothing in the world that was going to stop him from doing so. Even if it meant dying, he would die with the one he loved. He had to find a way up there, so using his skills that he learned from I-AM-BREAD, he climbed his way up the counted and was face to face with the copy of himself. "That's my baby, bitch." He said before launching himself at Garrett #2 and hitting him smack in the face. He was knocked out. "Awww, you saved me. My hero. But next time, let's not say anything and just knock him out. Hehe~" Garrett pulled out a large ring and leaned down just a bit. "Will you marry me?" "YAS!" Zoey hugged him and he put the huge ring around her tiny potato body and just as they leaned in to kiss, Garrett felt a pain in his core.

"No, not now, not again. Right now of all times, there is no freaking way!" He was transforming back into a human. He would ever see his beloved Zoey ever again. He became a human once again, in his normal clothes, and Garrett #2 was gone. And so was Zoey. He fell to his knees and was about to cry, when all of a sudden, a girl appeared. She had brown hair that was long and hazel eyes. There was no way, but somehow, she had become human with him. And now he could live his life happy with the woman he loved, forever.

She was wearing a Gurren Lagann shirt and he had knew she was the one. No doubt.

The End


End file.
